The Bleeding Kunoichi
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: She promised to come back for him. She PROMISED. NarutoxFemItachi! Part two of my LONG Akatsuki contest! Anyone is welcome to try, just PM for the rules! Next up is Female Hidan!


**(All these pics are on Deviantart. Okay, for a pic of what female itachi looks like go to: Itachi has no lines... by ~Gangst-ah-pimp on deviantart. And for the pic of my Female zetsu, go to:Deviation 100: Female Zetsu by ~Saoshi-kun** **For Female Hidan go to: Chidan AKA Oiroke-Hidan by *NoDiceHoney**

I stand over a body, and sigh, as rain begins to fall, and life fades from his eyes.

Both of us are broken and worn, but my will prevailed, and gave me enough strength for the final blow, the final strike which has brought an end to our climatic battle.

Blood soaks my clothes, and my long hair is matted with soil and grime, my entire _being _aches just to stand.

My vision is dim, but I can still see my goal.

I am so close...

"I am sorry, but I cannot die here."

Too close to be denied it any longer.

He spits a curse up at me, but it comes out as a dry rasp.

"I hate you!"

I reach down to his face, then slit his throat with a kunai, ending his life in a merciful fashion.

"Farewell."

I take my prize, adjust them properly and leave, able to see once again, amazed at how _bright _the world now looks, when I have been walking in darkness, for so very long.

I feel the massive tremor in the east, and smile to myself.

It would appear that Pein has been defeated.

Standing tall, I look to the North.

To my final destination...

At long last.

It has been a long and arduous road

**(Past)**

"Your mission...

Her hands were stained with crimson liquid. The pungent smell filling her nose. She tightened her grip around the katana, striding forward with a predatory gait. The screams rang in her ears, haunting her forever.

"Yes?"

Behind her, the man, claiming to be Uchiha Madara, was having a little fun of his own. The battle cries and dying wails melding into a symphony of absolute agony. She flinched, faltering in step but never once looking back, instead focused on the events of yesterday.

"Is to execute the demon brat, Uzumaki Naruto."

She remembered her face tightening into a scowl, as she stood before the village elders, upon noticing the absence of one very important figure.

Hizuren Sarutobi.

"Where is Hokage-sama?"

The council members did not answer, but the elders _did._

And they had an audacity to place a hand upon her shoulder.

"He does not know of this."

Slowly, her hand reached to the blade, but stayed, as she felt their glares.

"You would have me kill an innocent?"

"He is not an innocent, he is-

She spun on one heel, eyes ablaze with the red of her Sharingan, the three black comas a razor sharp, everlasting indicator of her abilities.

"I refuse."

She took pleasure in the startled gasps of the bigots.

"You cannot!"

She remembered the look of hate etched upon their faces, as she raised her middle finger, flipping them off.

"Fuck off."

Ignoring their protests, she stalked out in a huff.

--

So I killed them.

The council members, the elders...

And the Uchiha clan itself.

But I could not bring myself to harm my little brother.

Either of them, adopted or otherwise.

Naruto always wanted to be better than me, even when he only desired praise. He always wanted to defeat me, even before I acknowledged him. He used to follow me everywhere, gazing up at me with adoring eyes, unable to detect a single flaw. He admired my strength, my stealth, my aim, my power.

In return, I cared for him when no one else would.

My clan frowned upon this.

They never cared; they only noticed _Sasuke _when I realized my power and turned from the clan. Mother never cared, not really; she was his mother and took care of him, but she favored me as well. They watched, praised, pampered me, and ignored their younger son. _He_ wasn't a prodigy.

Never Naruto.

The others called him cute, pinched his cheeks, and continued on their ways, ignoring _him. _They cared at first; Sasuke could be another prodigy, another Itachi....

Naruto....

He was not treated as such.

They ignored him, as if he was nothing.

The Uchiha clan cares nothing for individuals. People didn't matter. Emotions didn't matter. Only strength mattered. Strength dulled and stifled by being on of them.

They would not accept my emotions, my compassion for a _demon._

I couldn't let them do that to me, to Naruto. I saw his potential, his strength.

Although devoid of a kekei genkai, his potential alone matched my own, only later to bloom. The clan was blind. I couldn't let them bind him in chains with a fan painted on them, crippling his body and _especially _his mind.

I refused.

I knew he could save the clan- no the entire village itself.

He could save it from hatred, prejudice, and those chains every clan member must lock himself into. I knew he could save us, but first I had to save him. The clan would chain him down; father would ignore him and stamp on him with his foot. Alone, he would learn the importance of the individual.

With a goal he would learn the importance of power.

I threw away what chance I had at happiness to save him. That's all that matters. It's all that ever mattered. I live hated, feared, hunted, and scorned.

Let him hate me, let him despise me, let him loathe my very existence.

I did it for him.

All for him.

--

**(Several years later)**

I joined the rogue organization Akatsuki, with the intentions to keep an eye on Naruto.

I did not expect Leader-san to actually send me after him.

Yet...

Standing before him now, witnessing his shock as he opens the door...

I cannot help but feel relieved that he is still alive, that he is alright.

I try my best to sound cold and unfamiliar to him, hoping, _praying _that he will not recognize me after all this time.

"Naruto, come with us."

He takes a step backwards to the door, eying Kisame warily, or rather, the imposing Samehada strapped to his back.

"W-Who're you guys?"

Unfortunately, Kisame is _dumb _as ever, and speaks before I can remedy the situation.

"Hey Itachi...if we take him as is, he might give us some trouble."

He just _had _to open his big mouth.

Naruto's eyes triple, but not from the sight of Samehada being unslung, no I can tell that something else is at work in his mind.

"Mind If I take a leg?" He half laughs, but I pay no attention to his words, as I watch Naruto mouth my name, a look of intense concentration furrowed upon his blond eyebrows, his eyes half closed in thought, despite the fact that he could lose a limb at any moment.

"No, there's no need." I try to make the reply sound chilly, but Kisame detects a hint of concern in my voice, which in my haste to preserve Naruto's well being, I had let slip.

"Hmm? Something wrong Itachi?"

I resist the urge to slit his throat right then and there, instead choosing diplomacy-

"ITACHI UCHIHA!"

I _groan _as I hear a familair voice, and without looking, I can tell that Sasuke is behind me.

Judging by the rapid pace of his breath, he is fuming, seething, clearly _happy _to see me again.

I try to shrug him off.

"I have no time for you Sasuke. Leave."

"FUCK YOU ITACHI! I'M HERE FOR REVENGE!"

The repetition of my name makes Naruto gasp.

"W-Wait a sec!"

He now peers up at me closely, and though my Sharingan is not noticed, not activated, though the lower half of my face is hidden...

I can see it in his eyes.

He knows.

Mouth falling agape, he jabs one finger at me. "N-Nee-chan?! **(AGH! What's the japanese word for big sister?)**

I try to say something, but _again _I am distracted.

Sasuke was building up chakra.

I turned to look over my shoulder at him.

His eyes blazed red, as he activated his own legendary bloodline.

Much to my shock, _Curse marks_ were now flaring about his body, as began to make his seals.

Only one person could have possibly granted him this power.

_'Orochimaru. So you are still after the Sharingan.'_

I was aware of him speaking, intoning the words solemnly as the dark chakra began to crackle into life and existence in his clawed hands, the last seal now complete.

"Itachi Uchiha...

I sighed, knowing that there was way out of this.

He was dead meat.

"I've waited my entire _life _for this day!"

So intense was the sinister chakra, that it scorched portions of the floor turning it black with soot, singing wherever it touched. I stoo by and watched as he powered it up to the max, putting all of his very being into the attack.

The chidori.

"That won't work."

With a growl, he swept it to one side, shattering a portion of the wall.

"Enough! You're _dead!"_

He tore forward, howling for his vengeance, breaking a scar down along the length of the wall as he did so.

"DIIIIIIIEEEEE ITACHI UCHIHAAAAAAA!"

Time seemed to slow as he appeared beneath me, brought his chidori hand back and down, ready to thrust his chakra covered clawed hand into my heart.

I smiled sadly and said three words.

Just three.

"I'm sorry Sasuke."

Then I grabbed his hand, deflecting the attack.

And proceeded to beat the tar out of him.

--

As his body slumped to the floor unconscious, I again turned to Naruto.

"Naruto! Get away from them!"

Now that blasted sannin is here!

I scowled as I watched the floor beneath us turn to flesh, this 'toad mouth trap' would devour Kisame and I both if we did not leave.

I was also aware of the hollow look Naruto was giving me.

My cover is blown.

Best to play it by ear, wait until he's calmed down...

**(Years later, Present day)**

It's summer. A warm day. And because weather like this means a clear night is ahead, no ANBU activity is scheduled. Perfect. They will be in my way, and that is where I want to be.

I'm vaguely aware of the incense going out at my left knee. As if of its own accord, my left thumb stops chipping at its neighboring finger's nail polish and my hand lifts to let my fingers curl through the last tendrils of smoke.

I allow myself to sigh, brush a strand of raven dark hair from my eyes, silently reflecting upon how it has grown long...

Like mother's.

There are footsteps behind me.

Footsteps chakra _and _breathing, as light as the smoke curling through my fingers, which is not light enough.

He is here.

It is time.

A kunai whistles through the air.

I roll to the side, out of the shrine, into the sunlight...

Exposing my attire, and the red clouds embroidered upon it.

I catch the blows of his shadow clones, then dispel the rest of them with a katon jutsu.

A voice, behind me, through the smoke.

"Oi! Who the hell're-

I remove the straw hat, toss it to the winds, exposing the countenance of my face, and the scratched headband I wear.

Rage upon his face fades, blanks, replaced by shock.

Numbed fingers drop a kunai.

"I-Itachi-chan?!"

A smile quirks my lips, as I rise to my feet, revealing myself from the shadows of the shrine.

I silently glance over him, taking note how he is nearly tall as I.

He has grown up.

He looks to be around eighteen by this time, in comparison to my own age of twenty one.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it, Naruto? Has the village celebrated your victory?"

Rage suddenly twists his face, and suddenly his eyes are red slits.

Apparently, he still holds a grudge.

With good reason.

"What the hell?! You have some _nerve _coming back-

I am behind him in a single step, one arm around his neck, a kunai held in the other hand, pricking his throat, drawing a rivulet of blood.

"Even in sage mode, you are still slow."

"Why...why did you come back?" He groans.

"Coming back? What makes you think my intent was to return here, to stay?"

"Then why are you here?!" He grits out through clenched teeth, as the wind blows past us, ruffling both his hair and mine.

"For you of course."

He stiffens, going rigid.

"You came to kill me."

I resist the urge to reprimand him.

"You would be wise to show me respect. I can end your life in a moment-

"Then why am I still alive, _Akatsuki?" _His words drip with venom.

The reply is simple.

"Because I have need of you."

"Need for the Kyuubi you mean!" He all but screams, shaking with emotion now, trembling even.

Enough of this charade, I am hurting him.

Now I _do _laugh, twisting him round with a flick of my wrist, dropping the kunai as I do so.

He is now facing me, and his eyes brim with angry tears.

I feel sorry for deceiving him.

I lovingly stroke a whiskered cheek with one hand, reflecting light off the ring I wear.

"I'm sorry, Naruto."

A ring I now slip off and place upon his finger.

"I truly am."

The action makes his eyes triple, and a light red blush tints his face.

"H-Huh?! What the- What is going on?!"

"Baka." I murmur, I now take a step forward, pinning him behind the tree that he intended to heave at me, mere moments before.

I use one hand to lean against the oak, and the other goes around his neck, not in a choke hold as he clearly expects...

But an _embrace_.

As my head rests against his, I finally allow myself to speak the truth, after so many years of lies, deceit and deception. "Everything I have done, all of it, was for you."

I lean forward, place my lips across his, taking pleasure in how he all but melts from that simple action.

Then he hugs me so hard I nearly lose my breath.

But still I smile, on the inside.

Predictable as always.

"I came. I came for you, just like I promised." I whisper into his ear, upon pulling away.

He remains silent, mouth trying to form the words, but failing miserably.

At last, he forms a sentence, but it is a hasty one.

"You have some explaining to do, Nee-chan."

I laugh, and he blushes again.

I take his hand in my own, leading him away, and he complies.

"Come, we have much to discuss, Naruto-kun."

"...Yeah." He murmurs, moving to lean his head against my shoulder.

I cannot help but sigh in content.

This cannot last.

The news I am about to give him, will likely drive him mad, with what I have done.

You see, I am no longer losing my sight, far from it, I have eternal vision.

I have a new pair of eyes.

Those of his comrade.

Sasuke Uchiha....

Is dead.

--

**(Naruto's room)**

We can hear the sound of celebration outside, from the survivors.

Oddly enough, Naruto took the news well, only asking me if I made Sasuke's death a quick and painless one.

I nod in consent.

"He felt no pain when his time came."

He bit his lip, looks away now, afraid to speak, but say it he does.

"Are...you going to leave me again?"

I shake my head slowly, untie my headband, and let it fall to the floor with a clang, followed seconds later by my Akatsuki robe.

Underneath it, I wear....

I shall consent to say that I am clad in my undergarments, and not nude.

Amidst his nosebleed, I speak, leaning forward to kiss him once, reaching under his shirt, to remove it seconds later, exposing the chiseled features of his upper body.

"I'm back. I will face my crimes for what I have done, if it means that I can stay with you."

He hugs me, and starts crying over my shoulder. I hold him tenderly, and allow him to release the torrent of pent up emotions that has plagued him for so very long. I soon find myself crying beside him, and am only dimly aware of his words, even though I am still crying, he seems to have stopped at some point.

"Um...Nee-chan?"

I wait for what he is about to say, for my heart already knows.

"I...

I press one finger to his lips, silencing him, happy tears still streaming down my face.

"I love you too."

I nuzzle my nose against his, feel his arms go around my back.

"I...um...waited for you." He stammers, blushing darkly, between a passionate kiss.

I laugh softly, placing another chaste kiss upon his lips, as my fingers work at his belt.

"As have I."

His fingers reach back to the clasp of my bra, and he undoes it, blushing like a fool seconds later.

I smile warmly, and come down onto him.

For those of you, perverts and non-perverts alike, who look forward to our passionate sex...

I am afraid that _my _story stops here, as I do not wish to divulge such details of my love life to strangers such as yourselves.

Perhaps another time?

I hope you will forgive me, as I take this time to reflect upon something that has been plaguing me as of late.

Emotions, to be precise.

They perplex me, almost as much as my former comrade Zetsu. They are a fickle thing, they come and go as they please. They are rarely constant, save one. Love. They say it is everlasting, and I have yet to test that theory.

For those of you who still wonder....

Love _is _eternal. It does not die, it does not wither, it _prevails_. It _withstands _the greatest heat, it _endures _the coldest blizzard, it _floats _upon the fiercest flood, and does not bend before the harshest wind.

I suppose life can be fair, and as I feel him within me, along with the knowledge of new life...

I can proudly say....

_This _story has a happy ending.

**Hehehe. Timeline's a bit screwed up, but that was necessary, so don't get mad. And yes, this is a oneshot. Unless you want more? Next up is...Female Hidan! After that, I'll try my hand at Female Kakuzu and female Orochimaru. Ugh. Those two are gonna be _hard_. Ideas anyone? PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASE?  
**


End file.
